Keeping Up With the Kryptonians
by Savy160
Summary: Random one shot drabbles about Clark, Lois, Kara, Chris, Conner, and Jon. Mostly family fluffiness. Rated T for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1:Keeping Up With the Kryptonian

**Keeping Up With the Kryptonians**

 **Random one shot drabbles about Clark, Lois, Kara, Chris, and Conner. Mostly family fluffiness. This is part of my DC family stories.**

 **Rated T for language and sexual references.**

 **I do not own Superman or DC comics or anything related (I'd like to, but I can't afford it.)**

 **And special thanks to Korben600 for suggesting the winning title and anyone else who suggested ideas. I suck at naming things, so feel free to suggest titles for any of my upcoming stories.**

 **Conner is 12 and Tim is 10 in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 1:** **Keeping Up With the Kryptonians**

 **Lois' POV**

Clark and Bruce sat across from each other in the living room as they discussed something Bruce has overheard Luthor say in some meeting he had today. Bruce's youngest son sat beside him on the sofa and swung his legs back and forth as he read some book… Poor kid. He's ten and could probably pass for six.

"Tim?" I called as he looked up.

"Yes Ma'am?" he answered.

"Would you like a brownie?" I asked as he looked at his guardian, who gave a slight nod.

"Yes please."

He gladly hopped off the couch and followed me over to the kitchen while Clark called, "Can I have one too, Lois?"

I ignored him as I laid a plate out for Tim at the kitchen table.

"Milk?"

"Yes please." He replied as I poured him a glass.

"Mrs. Lois, don't tell Alfred, but your brownies are really good."

I smiled and replied, "Thank you and your secret is safe with me."

"Lois, do I still get one?" Clark called as I rolled my eyes.

He's Superman and yet he's helpless when it comes to walking into the next room for a snack.

"How's Jason? Is there any improvement?"

"He can talk now… Kinda. It's more like whispering though." The boy whispered before looking down at is plate of crumbs before adding, "Alfred said he has a long way to go… He said it'll probably be a year."

"I'm sorry."

He nodded before Clark and Bruce walked in.

"We're going out." Clark called before grabbing whatever was left on the brownie tray.

"Lois, do you mind watching Tim for me?" Bruce asked.

"Of course not."

 **********Break**********

 **Clark's POV**

"Batman, are you sure-"

"Yes." He growled without even letting me finish.

I groaned before following him across the buildings in Metropolis before he came to a stop in front of a warehouse.

"See anything?" he asked.

"No. The building is lined with lead."

He didn't reply. He just started moving again and I followed him. Without even waiting for me, he immediately went inside the building.

I came to a stop beside him as he stood looking at some containment chamber.

"What is that?" I asked before the chamber started glowing red.

Not even a second had passed before it exploded and something flew out.

 **********Break**********

"You shouldn't have hit the boy that hard." Batman growled as he began running tests on the thing strapped to an examination table at the Watchtower.

"It was-"

"It is used to describe an object. This is not an it. This is a boy." He stubbornly replied as he glanced over some results.

"It attacked you." I muttered.

"The boy was scared. Of course it attacked and you helped nothing by slamming him headfirst into a wall."

"Bruce-"

"Don't say my name."

"Everyone here knows who you are!"

"I am aware of that, Clark."

"What happened to no names?"

"With your idiotic disguise, everyone in this universe knows who you are." He huffed as I frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with m-"

"Congratulations." He interrupted.

"What?"

"You're a father." He responded as he looked down at the thing on the table.

 **********Break**********

 **Lois' POV**

"Clark, what's wrong?" I finally asked as he continued to scowl at the food on his plate.

"Nothing, Lois."

"Come on, Smallville. You can tell me." I smirked as he sighed.

"You remember how I told you that Luthor was up to something?"

"He's always up to something, but continue."

"He cloned me." Clark growled.

"So? He's done it before."

"Not like this… He cloned me and added in his DNA."

"That's creepy. Did you destroy it or-"

"No. Bruce wouldn't allow it. You know how he is when it comes to children."

"Yes, well he does have three of them and he-" I began before the realization sunk in. "Did you just say it was a child!"

 **********Break**********

 **Clark's POV**

"Lois, I don't think this is a good idea. That thing is-"

"That thing is a just a little boy, Clark!" Lois hissed before she stomped right past me and into the Zeta Tube and finally into the Watchtower.

I reluctantly followed.

She marched her way right over to the examination room, only to be stopped by Batman.

"Lois, what are-"

"Where is he?" she interrupted him.

"Robin is talking to him." He replied as she pushed past him and continued on her way.

"You left that thing with your son?!" I hissed.

"We've been over this. It is a boy not a thing… More specifically, he's yours. Therefore, he needs you. He needs his father."

"I'm not his father!"

"Clark, Chris is gone-"

"Don't say it, Bruce! Just don't say it!"

"The boy needs a father-"

"Then you take him home! You love raven-haired, blue-eyed-"

"Clark!" Lois hissed as I turned to find her standing there with her hands on the thing's shoulders.

"Lois, no."

"I think he looks like a Conner, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2: I Didn't Ask To Be Made

**Chapter 2: I Didn't Ask To Be Made**

 **Conner's POV**

I just sat on the cold metal table and stared as the tiny midget continued to ramble on about something.

"My name is Superboy. I am Superman's clone." I interrupted as he paused.

"I'm Robin in the field. If you come over to my house, you can call me something else."

"What?"

"I can't tell you yet. Batman's still trying to make sure you're okay."

"Oh." I responded as some woman walked in.

She looked at me in wonder before looking at Robin.

"Ti- Robin, can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Yes Mrs. Lois. Bye!" he exclaimed as he waved before leaving.

She walked to over to me and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Lois Lane Kent."

"My name is Superboy. I am Superman's clone."

"Let's not tell people that, okay? We need to find you a different name."

"Why?"

"To keep your enemies from hurting people you care about, sweetheart."

I just stared at her as she headed back towards the door.

"Come along… We really do need to find a name for you."

I followed her down some hallways as weirdly dressed people stared at me. we eventually came to a stop in front of a man dressed like a shadow and a man dressed in red and blue arguing about something.

"The boy needs a father-"

"Then you take him home! You love raven-haired, blue-eyed-"

"Clark!" Lois hissed as her hands lightly grasped my shoulders.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me and hissed, "Lois, no."

"I think he looks like a Conner, don't you?" she asked as he made no comment.

"My name is Superboy. I am Superman's clone."

He only turned and flew away. The shadow looked directly down at me and gruffly said, "He'll come around." He walked away as Robin came out of nowhere and joined him

Lois turned to look at me and said, "Conner?"

"My name is Superboy. I am Superman's clone."

"Yes, well that is true, but as of right now your name is Conner Joseph Kent. You are twelve years old. Clark Joseph Kent is your father. You were the result of a one night stand. Your mother recently gave full custody of you to your father. I am your stepmother. You have two living grandparents: Jonathan and Martha Kent. Kara Kent is your second cousin or 'sister' if you want. Clark is her guardian as well. Can you remember all of that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go home. Clark will show up eventually."

"Home?"

 **********Break**********

"Conner, this will be your room. Clark and I are in the master bedroom. Kara's room is down the hall. Although, she's twenty now… She doesn't really visit as often. You already know where the kitchen, bathroom, and living room are. I suppose we'll go shopping tomorrow to get you some things. You'll need-"

I gazed around at the small room in the three bedroom apartment. There was a twin bed shoved in the corner, a desk, a TV, a dresser, and a closet. A picture of a small brown haired boy holding hands with Clark sat on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"My son… His name was Christopher."

"He died?"

"I… I don't know… There was an accident about three years ago. We don't know what happened to him. **(I'll do a chapter about what happened very soon.)** Clark took it harder than anyone."

"He hates me, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't hate you… He's just being a stubborn idiot right now. He'll come around though."

"I didn't ask to be made." I mumbled.

"I know and it's not fair to you that he's acting this way, but he'll come around. You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Existence

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Existence**

 **Conner's POV**

"Let's see… You'll need a suit for special occasions. You'll need jeans and tops and underwear. Deodorant would be good. Shampoo. Shoes… Clark will probably want you to have those stupid glasses… We'll need to go to more than one store-" Lois rambled on and on as I walked beside her out to the parking lot of her apartment building.

"What are these things?" I asked as she paused.

"Oh. These are cars, sweetheart. You use them to get from one place to another."

"Why don't you just fly?"

"People can't fly. That's why we drive."

"Oh." I mumbled as I got inside one of them.

I gazed around at the interior as she said, "This is called a Tahoe."

I gave a slight nod as the thing started moving.

"Conner, why don't you tell me about you?"

"I am Superboy. I am Superman's clone."

She sighed, "So I've heard. Anything else?"

"I'm three months old."

She stared at me in shock before asking, "Do you remember being created?"

"No."

 **********Break**********

"What is this place?"

"It's called a mall. You buy things from it."

"Oh." I mumbled as I walked beside her into the boy's department.

She started holding things up for me and asked if I liked them. I shrugged as she started grabbing handfuls of clothes before giving them to me and herding me over to a changing room.

"Try everything on and pick what you like."

"Conner, did everything fit okay?" Lois asked as I eventually came out of the room.

"Yes."

"Alright."

 **********Break**********

 **Lois' POV**

We eventually finished shopping and started to head back home. Conner pointed up at the sunroof as I looked up to see Superman briefly fly by.

"I want to be up there."

"Maybe one day you will be."

 **********Break*********

 **Clark's POV**

"You gave him Chris' room!" I hissed as Lois just calmly stood there and looked at me.

"I did… We only have three bedrooms. Kara needs her own room for when she visits."

"Lois! What were you thinking! He's a clone!"

"It's not his fault, Clark. And I was being practical. He needs a room and we had one open and-"

"You have no right to replace Chris!"

"I would never replace our son… But, it's time we moved on. That was three years ago."

"Lois, I don't want that thing-"

"Bruce called. He needs you to bring Conner by in order for documentation and what not… And you will see to it that it will be done."

 **********Break**********

 **Conner's POV**

He remained silent the entire trip through something called a Zeta Tube. We eventually arrived at an enormous, dark, and scary place. Looking around I could see Batman seated at an overly large computer. I could also see someone lying on a bed with wires and tubes and casts covering his body. I could also see the boy that I had met earlier running through a course of some sort.

I followed Superman over to Batman.

"Name." the gruff voice stated.

"I am Superboy. I am Superman's clone."

"The name you want to be called."

"Lois said I am to be called Conner Joseph Kent." I replied as Superman stiffened slightly.

"Put your hand on this pad." He directed as I complied.

"You could be a little nicer." Some dark haired boy said as he walked past us carrying a bowl of something and medical supplies before stopping to smile at me. "Dick Grayson."

"I am Superboy. I am Superman's clone."

"Nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I have to feed my brother."

I watched as he walked over to the one on the bed. He spoke softly to his brother as he fed him through a tube. I looked away from them as I was asked more questions.

Eventually Robin came over to us and asked, "I finished the course. Can Conner come and play on the trapeze with me please? And then can-"

"Put the net up. Have Dick supervise you. Don't leave the cave."

"Okay." He replied before grabbing onto my hand as I just stared at him. "Come on."

I followed him as he paused to yell something at his brother who was changing bloody bandages.

"Who is that?" I asked as I gestured to the one on the bed.

"My brother, Jason. He's the second oldest… He was hurt really bad a few weeks ago… That's why I'm Robin now."

"He's dying?"

"No!" he cried. "He can't… He'll get better and he'll go back to being Robin and Dick will stay here and not go back to Bludhaven… everything will be okay again. He just has to get better first."

 **Clark's POV**

"All of his paperwork is in order. I've created records and his identification. As far as anyone's concern goes, he's existed for twelve years." Bruce stated as he handed me a stack of paperwork, a birth certificate, and a social security card.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Clark, just give the boy a chance. What happened with Chris isn't your-"

"Don't say his name!"

"You tried to find him. He's gone."

"There's still a chance that-"

"Clark. I'm sorry. But you can't keep holding yourself responsible for-"

"You're one to talk. You hold yourself responsible for your parents' death. You hold yourself responsible for the fact that Jason nearly died and he still might die-" I began before he slammed his fist down on his desk.

He glared at me before growling, "Go home… And the next time you decide to have another child, make you sure it's with a woman."

 **********Break**********

 **Conner's POV**

"Did you want any more dinner, Conner?" Lois asked.

"No."

"Alright. Why don't you get a bath and go to bed."

"I don't know how to do that. I don't know what that is."

She looked stunned for a second before recovering. "Oh well… um… Clark will have to help you when he comes in."

"He doesn't like me. He won't help me."

"He's just hurting right now… It isn't your fault. He will get better. I promise."

"I don't believe you."

"You're going to have to believe in someone eventually." She replied as Clark literally unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside.

"Clark, your plate's in the microwave. I wasn't sure how long you'd be out."

"Thanks, Lois."

"When you're done eating… Conner needs your help with something."

 ***********Break**********

"Pay attention. This is how you turn the water on. This is called shampoo. It goes in your hair. This is soap. It goes on your body-"

"What about the other stuff?" I asked, pointing to the other thousands of bottles in the shower.

"That would belong to Kara and Lois. I have no idea what that other stuff is. The only thing you need is shampoo and soap."

"Oh."

"Alright… Take your clothes off. Put them in the hamper. Get in the shower. Wash yourself and call me when you're done." He said before leaving.

I did as I was told.

He came back into the bathroom and immediately looked away from me.

"Next time… Put a towel on." he mumbled before moving closer with one in his hands.

I took it from him and dried myself off as he handed me underwear and pajamas.

"Put these on and get in bed." He instructed before reaching for the door.

"What's a bed?" I asked as he paused.

"It's what you sleep on… Get dressed."

I slipped on the underwear and pants and pulled the shirt on. I struggled with the buttons before he came over and buttoned the shirt. I then followed him into the room that Lois had assigned me.

"This is a bed. This is where you'll sleep." He said as he pulled back the layers of the fabric. "Get in."

I did as I was told. He pulled the sheets around me.

"This is softer than the pod… This is my first day not in it."

"Then you've had an interesting day."

"Superman-"

"Clark. You have to call me Clark when I'm not in uniform."

"Oh… Will I have to go back to the pod?"

He hesitated before replying, "No."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **And for those of you wanting longer chapters, chapter length will vary depending upon the chapter. Some chapters will be extremely long and others will be short.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hearing Damage

**Chapter 4: Hearing Damage**

 **Lois' POV**

"Did you sleep alright?" I asked as Conner shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Alright… Go get dressed and then you can come have some cereal for breakfast, alright?"

About ten minutes later he was seated at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal.

"Where is Clark?"

"He left earlier. He said something about needing to see Bruce before work."

"Oh."

"Conner, you'll have to come to work with me today."

 **********Break**********

 **Clark's POV**

Bruce, Alfred, and Leslie were in the cave beside Jason when I arrived. Bruce has propping Jason up as they drained the blood and fluid from his collapsed lung. The procedure took about twenty excruciating minutes. The boy whined and moaned like an animal begging to be put down throughout the ordeal. His mournful whimpers could literally make a grown man cry.

When it was over, they changed his bandages, fed him from a tube, and administered a shot of something into his bloodstream. The two doctors went on and began sterilizing the area while Bruce gently laid his son back down and carefully held his hand.

"Painful to watch, isn't it?" Dick sighed as he came to stand beside me.

"It is."

"They said he only had a ten percent chance of surviving… There's only a five percent chance that he'll walk again. He might even be left with permanent brain damage. There is only a two percent chance of a full recovery. And the scars will never fade… But he's alive."

"I'm sorry about your brother. What the Joker did-"

"You don't have to say anything else. I get it… Jason wasn't the only one that was hurt. Bruce nearly killed the Joker. They're both on hospital beds. Only difference is the Joker's survival rate is a hundred percent. Rather or not he'll be paralyzed is another thing."

"I'm sorry again."

He nodded before leaving my side. He swapped places with Bruce who came to stand before me and growled, "What do you want?"

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-"

"I know." He grunted before walking away as I followed him.

"Bruce, wait. I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence passed before he huffed, "Fine."

"That's it? You're not mad anymore?"

"Were you expecting a hug?" he growled.

"Not from you."

"Then you may leave. Don't you have a job you should be at?"

"I do but I have a few minutes I can spare."

"Lucky me… How is the boy?"

"He didn't know what a bath was… Yet, he tell me the capitol city of France, what the square root of sixteen is, and how photosynthesis works. Yet, he cannot button a shirt or turn a shower on without help."

"Clark, the boy had reached the point of twelve years of life inside that pod. He wasn't finished aging… Of course he doesn't know everything! Technically, he is a baby stuck in a twelve year old's body with a high intelligence level. He needs someone to show him how to do everything things."

"Yes but-"

"You also need to be aware that his full powers haven't developed yet… You received most of yours at the age of twelve, didn't you?"

"He ripped a door of its hinges!"

"Has he experienced x-ray vision or super hearing or something of that nature?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"And yet you're still standing there. After all, we met when you were nine and the only thing you had was super strength. You experienced nothing else until later on."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Any second now, he could start developing his powers inside a vastly populated city with no one around to help him understand what's going on."

 **********Break**********

 **Lois' POV**

Conner stared up at the giant globe on top of the building in partial wonder and confusion. The streets around the building were crowded with people trying to get to their jobs on time.

"Welcome to the Daily Planet. I'm a journalist and so is your father."

He mumbled something like, "I have no father."

"Anyway, we'll go inside and then we'll-" I began before he took a step back and grabbed his head with his hands.

"Make it stop!" he yelled.

"Conner, what is it? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and plugged his ears with his fingers.

"Conner, what is it? Are you hurt?"

"Make it stop!" he screamed before turning and running away from me into oncoming traffic.

"Conner! Stop! Conner!" I screamed, running after him.

He stopped right in the middle of the road. He vanished less than a second later.

 **********Break**********

 **Clark's POV**

I set him down in the grass. A few minutes later, he released his death grip on his ears and slowly opened his eyes before looking up at me.

"The voices-"

"You have super hearing. You can hear everyone talking around you all at once. You have to learn how to control it and only focus on one thing at a time." I interrupted as he started looking around.

"Where are we?"

"Smallville."

"I don't know what that is."

"It's the town I grew up in. We're on my parents' farm."

"Oh… I saw Lois' skeleton."

I replied, "That would be x-ray vision."

"What else can I do?"

"So much more. Come on."

He followed me as we moved away from the pasture towards the house. Krypto ran out to meet us barking and wagging his tail. Streaky was curled up on the porch asleep.

Krypto ran up to Conner and licked his hand. The boy smiled as he began to pet the dog.

"Clark!"

I looked up to see Ma coming towards me. I hugged her before she kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you're here. And who is this?"

"Ma, this is Conner."

 **********Break**********

"Pass the chicken, son." Pa ordered as I passed him the plate.

"Clark, is there a reason why we were never informed of our new grandson?" Ma asked.

"Ah… well… I-"

"It's because he hates me." Conner stated.

They both stared at him as he looked down at his plate and muttered, "It's true. He kept calling me an it. He wanted to have me destroyed but Batman wouldn't let him. He said he wasn't my father. He yelled at Lois for letting me have Chris' room. He doesn't want me. He hates me because I was cloned from his DNA."

"Conner, I-"

"I never asked for your son to die! I never asked for you to take me away from that pod! I never asked for your wife to take me to your home and give me a name! I never asked for your friend to create an identity for me! I never asked for anything from you! I never asked to be made!" he yelled as he stood before he turned and ran.

A moment of silence passed before Ma stood up and said, "Clark Joseph Kent, I have never been more disappointed in you in my entire life."

She left the room as Pa just shook his head at me. He sighed before saying, "I think we need to have a talk outside."

I followed him outside. He came to a stop on the front porch. I could see Conner out in one of the pastures sitting on the grass and staring up at the night sky. Kyrpto was beside him with a ball in his mouth, begging the boy to throw it.

"You know son… Right out there in that cornfield was where your Ma and I found you."

"I know, Pa."

"Son, you weren't ours. Heck, you even came from a different planet. But none of that mattered. Your Ma and I loved you more than anything. We took you in and raised you to be a good man… We'd just thought we'd raised you better than the way you're actin' right now."

I didn't respond as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Clark, look at me. You know that I love you, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then take a look at that boy out there playin' with that dog… He's no different than you. He didn't have a choice on the way he was made no more than you did… When I gave you my name, I never cared that I didn't help make you… I just wanted you as my son."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Care… I know you loved Chris… I did too. He was my first grandson, but you can't punish Conner for his death. Chris wouldn't want you to do that."

 ***********Break**********

 **Conner's POV**

I threw the ball as far as I could and watched as Krypto zoomed after it. I looked up as Clark walked over to me.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked as I shrugged.

He sat down beside me as Krypto brought the ball back and dropped it between us. Clark picked it up and threw it as far as possible.

"That went really far." I muttered as he shrugged.

"You're still young. You don't have your full powers yet."

"When will I get them?"

"I'm not sure. I think I was about thirteen or fourteen when I figured out what all I could do."

"Oh."

"You know, it might be better if you were to stay here for a while."

A moment of silence passed before I commented, "I like it here."

"I do too… It's quiet. I grew up here… You can do anything here and no one will know. It would be better for you to stay here until you can control your powers."

"It's so you don't have to deal with me, isn't it?"

"It's not that… Look Conner, I know I haven't been the nicest person. I'm sorry, okay?"

I shrugged before throwing the ball again.

"It's just that you're something I have to get used to… I lost Chris three years ago. And I just couldn't get over it. I'll probably never get over it… I know it's not your fault and I'll try to be a better… father to you."

"Okay." I responded.

 ***********Break**********

 **Lois' POV**

"Where's Conner? What happened? Is he hurt?" I asked the second Clark walked through the door.

"He's fine. He just had his first taste of his powers coming in."

"Where is he?"

"Smallville."

"He's with your parents? Why?"

He paused before carefully replying, "Lois, Conner is going to be living with my parents and Kara for the next year until he can control his powers."


	5. Character List

**Goosefeather52 asked for a list of characters and team affiliations in my DC Family Universe. This list will be constantly updated. Let me know if I'm missing someone.**

 ***Characters must have appeared or be mentioned in order to make the list.**

 **Justice Society**

 **Original members:** **The Atom (Ray Palmer), Black Canary (Dinah Drake), Flash (Jay Garrick), Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Wildcat (Ted Grant), and Zatara (John Zatara).**

 **Honorary members :** **Jonathan Kent and Alfred Pennyworth**

 **Justice League**

 **Original members :** **Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Batman (Bruce Wayne),** **Black Canary (Dinah Lance), Flash (Barry Allen), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Superman (Clark Kent), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), and** **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara).**

 **Later members:** **Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Batman (Bruce Wayne), Black Canary (Dinah Lance), Flash (Barry Allen), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Red Arrow (Roy Harper),** **Supergirl (Kara Kent), Superman (Clark Kent), Tempest (Garth), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), and Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara).**

 **Ever After members:** **Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Black Canary (Dinah Lance), Batman (Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne), Flash (Wally West), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Ion (Kyle Rayner), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Supergirl (Kara Kent), Superman (Clark Kent), Tempest (Garth), Troia (Donna Troy), Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara), and Wonder Woman (Diana Prince).**

 **Outsiders**

 **Original members :** **Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Red Hood (Jason Todd), Tomcat (Tom Bronson), and Zatara (Zachary Zatara).**

 **Outlaws**

 **Original members :** **Arsenal (Roy Harper), Red Hood (Jason Todd), and Starfire (Koriander).**

 **Teen Titans**

 **Original Titan members : Aqualad (Garth), Kid Flash (Wally West), Robin (Dick Grayson), Supergirl (Kara Kent),** **Speedy (Roy Harper) and** **Wondergirl (Donna Troy).**

 **Dick's later members :** **Aquagirl (Tula),** **Kid Flash (Wally West), Nightwing (Dick Grayson),** **Raven,** **Robin (Jason Todd), Speedy (Connor Hawk), Superboy (Chris Kent), Supergirl (Kara Kent), Starfire (Kori), and Wonder Girl (Donna Troy).**

 **Tim's members :** **Artemis (Artemis Queen), Aqualad (Kaldur), Kid Flash (Bart Allen), Red Robin (Tim Drake), Superboy (Conner Kent), and Wondergirl (Cassie).**

 **Damian's future members :** **Abuse (Colin Wilkes), Aqualad (Arthur Curry Jr.), Artemis (Artemis Queen), Kid Flash (Bart Allen), Red Robin (Tim Drake), Robin (Damian Wayne), Speedy (Mia Queen), Superboy (Conner Kent), and Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark).**

 **Ever After future members:** **Aquagirl (Mareena), Aqualad (Cerdian), Batgirl (Jackie Wayne), Blue Bird (Jamie Grayson-Wayne), Green Lantern (Simon Baz), Hunter (Dean Wesson), Impulse (Jai West), Kid Flash (Irey West), Mon-El (Lar Gand-Kent), Nightstar (Mar'i Grayson-Wayne), Red Arrow (Lian Harper), Red Bird (Johnny Grayson-Wayne), Robin (Terry Wayne), Sin (Sin Queen), and Superboy (Jon Kent).**

 **Young Justice**

 **Original members :** **Abuse (Colin Wilkes), Aquababy (Arthur Curry Jr.) Robin (Damian Wayne), Speedy (Mia Queen), and Wildcat (Yolanda Mendez).**

 **Animals**

 **Ace:** **aka the Bathound. German Shepherd. Owned by Dick Grayson.**

 **Alfred** **: Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Baby:**_ **Horse. Owned by Jason Wayne.**

 **Bat-Cow** **: Cow. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Buttermilk:**_ **Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Buttons**_ **:** **Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Demon**_ **: Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Fang**_ **:** **German Shepherd. Owned by Dick Grayson.**

 _ **Fluffy**_ **:** **Cat. Owned by Carol Ferris.**

 _ **Fluffy**_ **:** **Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Franklin**_ _ **:**_ **Turkey. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Katanna:**_ **Horse. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Knight**_ **:** **Friesian. Owned by Bruce Wayne.**

 **Krypto** **: Kryptonian dog. Owned by Clark and Conner Kent.**

 _ **K-9**_ _ **:**_ **Alien. Owned by Kyle Rayner.**

 _ **Licorice**_ **: Bat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Magic**_ **: Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Nightmare**_ **: Horse. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Oreo**_ **:** **Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Pancake**_ **:** **Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Peter**_ **:** **Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Saber**_ **:** **Horse. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 **Streaky:** **Kryptonian cat. Owned by Kara Kent.**

 _ **Swimmy:**_ **Great White Shark. Owned by AJ.**

 **Titus:** **Great Dane. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 _ **Thumper**_ **: Rabbit. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

 **Topo:** **Octopus. Serves Aquaman.**

 _ **Tornado**_ **: Friesian. Owned by Dick Grayson.**

 **Tusky** **: Walrus. Owned by Garth.**

 **Main Characters**

 **Michael Gabriel Abaddon :** **Real identity not yet revealed. Human. Assassin. Templar. Adopted by Tim and Stephanie Wayne.**

 **Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen :** **aka second Flash. Metahuman. Forensic scientist. Surrogate son of Jay Garrick. Married to Iris West. Uncle/guardian of Wally West. Grandfather/guardian of Bart Allen. Surrogate grandfather of Irey and Jai West.**

 **Bartholomew "Bart" Henry Allen :** **aka original Impulse. Metahuman. Grandson of Barry Allen.**

 **Iris West Allen : ****Reporter. Human. Wife of Barry Allen.**

 **Thomas "Tom" Grant Bronson :** **aka Tomcat. Werepanther/metahuman. Son of Ted Grant.**

 **Arthur Curry :** **aka Aquaman. Aka Orion.** **Atlantean.** **King of Atlantis. Father of Garth, Tula, Kaldur, AJ, and Mareena.**

 **Arthur "AJ" Curry Jr.** **: aka Aquababy. Later third Aqualad.** **Atlantean.** **Prince of Atlantis.**

 **Garth** **: aka original Aqualad. Later Tempest.** **Atlantean.** **Enchanter. Prince of Atlantis. King of Shayeris.**

 **Theodore "Ted" Grant:** **aka original Wildcat. Boxer. Metahuman. Trainer of superheroes. Father of Tom Bronson and godfather of Yolanda Mendez.**

 **Roy William Harper Jr.:** **aka original Speedy. Later Red Arrow. Later Arsenal. Hitman. Assassin. Archer. Adopted son of Oliver Queen. Father of Lian Harper.**

 **Connor Hawke** **: aka second Speedy. Human. Archer. Son of Oliver Queen and Sandra Hawke.**

 **Carol Ferris Jordan:** **aka Queen of Star Sapphires. Human. Head of Ferris Air. Wife of Hal Jordan. Mother of Martin Jordan.**

 **Harold "Hal" Jordan :** **aka Green Lantern. Consumed by Parallex. Later Spectre. Human. Pilot for Ferris Air. Former Air Force pilot. Father of Martin Jordan and Kyle Rayner. Husband of Carol Ferris.**

 **Christopher "Chris" Kent aka Lor-Zod :** **aka original Superboy. Later Nightbird. Kyrptonian. Biological son of General Zod. Adopted son of Lois and Clark. Guardian of Mon-El.**

 **Clark Joseph Kent aka Kal-El :** **aka Superman. Reporter** **Daily Planet. Kyrptonian. Son of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Married to Lois Lane. Adoptive/biological father of Chris Kent, and Conner Kent. Cousin of Kara Kent. Grandfather of Lar Gand and Jon Kent.**

 **Conner Joseph Kent aka Kon-El** **: aka second Superboy. Clone of Clark Kent. Half human and half Kyrptonian. Married to Cassie Sandsmark in Ever After. Father of Jon Kent.**

 **Lois Lane Kent :** **Human. Reporter** **Daily Planet. Wife of Clark Kent.**

 **Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth :** **Human. Butler. Former MI6. Surrogate father to Bruce Wayne. Married to Leslie Tompkins in Ever After.**

 **Artemis Crock Queen** **: aka Artemis. Human. Archer. Daughter of Oliver and Dinah.**

 **Dinah Lance Queen:** **aka second Black Canary. Metahuman. Florist. Wife of Oliver Queen. Adoptive mother of Roy, Connor, Artemis, and Mia.**

 **Mia Dearden Queen** **: aka third Speedy. Human. Archer. Daughter of Oliver and Dinah. Later married to Damian Wayne.**

 **Oliver "Ollie" Queen :** **aka Green Arrow. Human. Billionaire. Head of Queen Enterprises. Husband of Dinah Lance. Adoptive/biological father of Roy, Connor, Artemis, Mia, and Robert.**

 **Kyle Aaron Rayner:** **aka Green Lantern. Later Ion. Human. Artist. Adopted son and protégé of Hal Jordan. Brother/guardian to Martin Jordan. Mentor to Simon Baz. Love interest of Alex Dewitt, Jennifer Hayden, and Donna Troy.**

 **Bruce Thomas Wayne:** **aka original Batman. Human. Billionaire, playboy, adoptive/biological father of Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Terry, and Matt.**

 **Damian Al Ghul Wayne:** **aka fourth Robin. Second Batman. Human. Assassin. Heir to League of Shadows. Son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. Married to Mia Queen in Ever After. Betrothed to Cassandra Cain.**

 _ **Jaqueline Lee Wayne**_ **: aka Batgirl. Human. Daughter of Stephanie and Tim Wayne. **

**Stephanie Brown Wayne :** **Human. Wife of Tim Wayne.**

 **Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne :** **aka third Robin. Later Red Robin. Later Joker Junior. Human. Billionaire. Head of Drake Enterprises in Ever After. Third son of Bruce Wayne. Married to Stephanie Brown. Adopted father of Jackie and Michael.**

 **Barbara Gordon Grayson-Wayne :** **Human. Librarian. Hacker. Daughter of Jim Gordon. Wife of Dick Grayson.**

 **Richard John Grayson-Wayne :** **aka original Robin. Later Nightwing. Human. Detective for GCPD in Ever After. Acrobat. Eldest son of Bruce Wayne. Married to Barbara Gordon. Father of Johnny, Jamie, Mar'i, and Mary.**

 _ **James "Jamie" Alfred Grayson-Wayne**_ **: aka Blue Bird. Human. Son of Dick and Barbara.**

 _ **John "Johnny" Bruce Grayson-Wayne**_ **:** **aka Red Bird. Human. Son of Dick and Barbara.**

 **Mar'i Grayson-Wayne : ****aka Nightstar. Half human and half Tamaranean. Daughter of Dick and Kori.**

 _ **Mary Barbara Grayson-Wayne**_ **:** **Human. Daughter of Dick and Barbara.**

 **Matthew "Matt" McGinnis-Wayne :** **Human. Youngest son of Bruce Wayne.**

 **Terrence "Terry" McGinnis-Wayne :** **aka fifth Robin. Third Batman. Human. Fifth son of Bruce Wayne. Boyfriend of Dana Tan.**

 **Jason Peter Todd-Wayne :** **aka second Robin. Later Red Hood. Human. Crime lord. Hitman. Second son of Bruce Wayne. Adoptive father of Dean and Sam. Engaged to Isabel Ardila.**

 _ **Dean Wesson**_ **:** **aka Hunter. Human. Later second Red Hood. Adopted son of Jason Wayne. Biological brother of Sam. Boyfriend of Lian Harper.**

 _ **Samuel "Sam" Wesson**_ **:** **Adopted son of Jason Wayne. Human. Biological brother of Dean.**

 **Wallace "Wally" West :** **aka original Kid Flash. Third Flash. Metahuman. Nephew of Iris and Barry Allen. Husband of Linda Park. Father of Irey and Jai.**

 **Supporting Non-vigilante Characters**

 **Isabel Ardila :** **Human. Airline stewardess. Fiancé of Jason Wayne.**

 **Terry Berg :** **Human. Friend of Kyle Rayner. Boyfriend to David Richman.**

 **Berra:** **Atlantean. Queen of Shayeris. Mother of Garth.**

 **Marilyn Bronson** **: Metahuman. Werepanther. Bank teller. Mother of Tom Bronson.**

 **Alexandra "Alex" Dewitt :** **Human. Photographer. Love interest of Kyle Rayner.**

 **David:** **Human. Friend of Kyle Rayner. Boyfriend to Terry Berg.**

 **Dolphin:** **Atlantean.** **Wife of Garth. Mother of Cerdian. Queen of Shayeris.**

 **Jack Drake :** **Human. Biological father of Tim Wayne. Abusive to son.**

 **Janet Drake** **: Human. Biological mother of Tim Wayne. Abusive to son.**

 **Roger Elliot** **: Human. Father of Tommy Elliot. Abused wife and son. Murdered by son.**

 **Marla Elliot** **: Human. Mother of Tommy Elliot. Abused by husband. Murdered by son.**

 **Joan Garrick** **: Human. Wife of Jay Garrick.**

 **John Grayson :** **Human. Acrobat. Father of Dick Grayson. Died in front of son.**

 **Mary Grayson :** **Human. Acrobat. Mother of Dick Grayson. Died in front of son.**

 **Sandra Hawke :** **Human. Love interest of Oliver Queen. Mother of Connor Hawke.**

 **Hippolyta** **: Amazon. Queen of the Amazons. Warrior. Mother of Diana, Donna, and Cassie.**

 **James "Jim" Gordon** **: Human. Commissioner of Gotham City. Ally of Bat Family. Father of Barbara Gordon.**

 **Jack Jordan** **: Human. Older brother of Hal Jordan. District attorney of Coast City. **

**James "Jim" Jordan** **: Human. Younger brother of Hal Jordan.**

 **Martin Jordan :** **Human. Father of Jack, Hal, and Jim Jordan. Died in front of Hal.**

 **Martin "Marty" Harold Jordan** **: Human. Son of Hal and Carol Jordan. Brother of Kyle Rayner.**

 **Martha Kent :** **Human. Adoptive mother of Clark Kent.**

 **Jonathan Kent** **: Human. Adoptive father of Clark Kent.**

 **Robert Long** **: Human. Son of Donna Troy and Terry Long.**

 **Terry Long** **: Human. Ex-husband of Donna Troy.**

 **Letitia Luthor** **: Human. Mother of Lex Luthor. Died of cancer.**

 **Lionel Luthor** **: Human. Father of Lex Luthor. Murdered by son.**

 **Mera** **:** **Atlantean.** **Enchantress. Queen of Atlantis. Wife of Aquaman. Adoptive/biological mother of Garth, Tula, Kaldur, AJ, and Mareena.**

 **James "Jimmy" Olsen :** **Human. Intern for Daily Planet. Later reporter.**

 **Leslie Thompkins Pennyworth:** **Human. Waynes' family doctor. Surrogate mother to Bruce Wayne. Wife of Alfred.**

 **Moira Queen** **: Human. Mother of Oliver Queen. Mauled to death by lions in front of son.**

 **Robert Queen** **: Human. Father of Oliver Queen. Head of Queen Enterprises. Mauled to death by lions in front of son.**

 **Dana Tan** **: Human. Love interest of Terry Wayne.**

 **Thar:** **Atlantean. Father of Garth. King of Shayeris.**

 **Catherine Todd :** **Human. Mother of Jason Todd. Died from heroin overdose.**

 **Willis Todd** **: Human. Father of Jason Todd. Criminal. Murdered by Two Face.**

 **Robert Tomanago** **: Human. Son of Oliver Queen and Shado.**

 **Martha Wayne** **: Human. Mother of Bruce Wayne. Murdered by Joe Chill.**

 **Thomas Wayne** **: to Bruce Wayne. Murdered by Joe Chill.**

 **Linda Park West** **: Human. Reporter. Wife of Wally West.**

 **Supporting Vigilante Characters**

 **Andrew Bennet** **: Vampire. Vampire hunter.**

 **Cassandra Cain :** **Human. Assassin. Daughter of David Cain and Lady Shiva.**

 **Cerdian:** **aka fourth Aqualad.** **Atlantean.** **Son of Garth and Dolphin. Prince of Shayeris.**

 **Dinah Drake :** **aka original Black Canary. Human. Mother of Dinah Lance.**

 **Guy Gardner :** **aka Green Lantern. Human.**

 **Jason "Jay" Peter Garrick :** **aka original Flash. Metahuman. Surrogate father/mentor to Barry Allen. Married to Joan Garrick.**

 **Lian Harper:** **aka second Red Arrow. Human. Daughter of Roy Harper and Jade** **Nguyen.**

 **Jennifer Lynn Hayden :** **aka Jade. Green Lantern. Metahuman. Sister of Obsidian. Daughter of Alan Scott. Love interest of Kyle Rayner.**

 **Kaldur'ahm "Kaldur": ****aka second Aqualad. Atlantean. Prince of Atlantis.**

 **Kilowog:** **aka Green Lantern. Alien.**

 **Komand'r:** **aka Blackfire.** **Tamaranean queen. Older sister of Koriand'r.**

 **Koriand'r:** **aka Starfire. Aka Kori Anders. Super model. Tamaranean Princess. Love interest of Dick Wayne, Jason Wayne, and Roy Harper.**

 **Selena Kyle :** **aka Catwoman. Human. Love interest of Bruce Wayne.**

 **Mareena:** **aka second Aquagirl. Atlantean. Daughter of Aquaman. Princess of Atlantis.**

 **Yolanda Mendez** **: aka second Wildcat. Metahuman/Werepanther. Goddaughter of Ted Grant.**

 **Ray Palmer:** **aka The Atom. Metahuman.**

 **Diana Prince** **: Wonder Woman. Amazon Princess. Love interest of Bruce Wayne.**

 **Todd Rice :** **aka Obsidian. Metahuman. Brother of Jade. Son of Alan Scott.**

 **Ryand'r** **: aka Darkfire. Tamaranean Prince. Younger brother of Koriand'r.**

 **Sasha:** **aka Scarlet. Human. Former partner of the Red Hood. Love interest of the Red Hood.**

 **Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark :** **aka second Wonder Girl. Amazon Princess. Wife of Conner Kent.**

 **Alan Scott :** **aka Green Lantern. Human. Father of Jennifer Lynn Hayden and Todd Rice.**

 **John Stewart :** **aka Green Lantern. Human. Former Marine.**

 **Soranik:** **aka Green Lantern. Alien. Daughter of Sinestro.**

 **Donna Troy** **: aka original Wonder Girl. Later Troia. Amazon princess. Love interest of Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner, and Roy Harper. Divorced wife of Terry Long. Mother of Robert Long.**

 **Tula** **: aka original Aquagirl.** **Atlantean.** **Adopted daughter of Arthur and Mera. Princess of Atlantis. Love interest of Garth and Jason Wayne. Murdered by General Zod.**

 **Colin Wilkes :** **aka Abuse. Metahuman due to experimentation by Scarecrow.**

 **Giovani "John" Zatara :** **aka riginal Zatara. Human. Magician.**

 **Zachary "Zach" Zatara :** **aka Zatara. Human. Magician. Nephew of Giovani.**

 **Zatanna Zatara :** **aka Zatanna. Magician. Human. Daughter of Giovani. Love interest of Batman.**

 **Crossover Characters**

 **Derek Hale :** **Werewolf from Teen Wolf. Cameo in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

 **Damon Salvator :** **Vampire from Vampire Diaries. Cameo in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

 **Stephen Salvator :** **Vampire from Vampire Diaries. Cameo in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

 **Stiles Stilenski :** **Human from Teen Wolf. Cameo in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

 **Dean Winchester :** **Hunter from Supernatural. Crossover in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

 **Sam Winchester :** **Hunter from Supernatural. Crossover in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

 **Villains**

 **Ra's Al Ghul :** **aka The Demon's Head. Human. Assassin. League of Shadows. Father of Talia. Grandfather of Damian.**

 **Talia Al Ghul :** **aka Daughter of the Demon. Human. Assassin. League of Shadows. Love interest of Bruce Wayne. Mother of Damian Wayne.**

 **David Cain :** **aka David Cain. Human. Assassin. Hitman. Father of Cassandra Cain.**

 **Dru-Zod:** **aka General Zod. Kryptonian.**

 **Oswald Cobblepot :** **aka Penguin. Human. Mobster.**

 **Jonathan Crane :** **aka Scarecrow. Human. Criminal.**

 **Harvey Dent** **: aka Two Face. Human. Mobster.**

 **Thomas "Tommy" Elliot :** **aka Hush. Human. Serial killer.**

 **Carrie Hartnell:** **aka Cupid. Human. Hitman.**

 **Pamela Isley :** **aka Poison Ivy. Metahuman. Criminal.**

 **Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom :** **aka Man-Bat. Criminal.**

 **Oswald Loomis :** **aka Prankster. Human. Criminal.**

 **Alexander "Lex" Joseph Luthor :** **aka Lex Luthor. Human. Criminal.**

 **Garfield Lynns:** **aka Firefly. Human. Arsonist.**

 **Lonnie Machin:** **aka Anarky. Human. Criminal. Hacker. Mobster.**

 **Jade Nguyen:** **Cheshire. Human. Love interest of Roy Harper.**

 **Parallex:** **?**

 **Harleen Quinzel** **: aka Harley Quinn. Human. Criminal.**

 **Sinestro:** **aka former Green Lantern. Later Yellow Lantern. Alien. Former mentor to Hal Jordan. Sinestro Corps leader.**

 **Roman Sionis** **:** **aka Black Mask. Human. Crime lord.**

 **Slizzath** **: aka Slizzath. Atlantean. Enchanter. Brother of Thar.**

 **Hugo Strange:** **aka Hugo Strange. Human. Criminal.**

 **Jervis Tetch :** **aka Mad Hatter. Human. Serial killer.**

 **Unknown identity** **: aka Bane. **

**Unknown identity :** **aka The Joker. Human. Serial killer.**

 **Unknown identity** **: aka Shado. Human. Assassin. **

**Unknown identity:** **Spectre. Needs a human host. Can take on any form.**

 **Ursa:** **aka Ursa. Kryptonian.**

 **Uxas** **: aka Darkseid.**

 **Lazlo Valentin:** **aka Professor Pyg. Human.**

 **Slade Wilson :** **aka Deathstroke. Human. Hitman.**

 **Sandra Wu-San :** **aka Lady Shiva. Human. Assassin.**

 **Anthony "Tony" Zucco:** **aka Boss Zucco. Human. Mobster.**

 **Victor Zsas:** **aka Mister Zsas. Human. Serial killer.**

 **OC's**

 **Any character that is** _ **indented**_ **or not on a list is an OC.**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Update?

**PLEASE READ!**

 **This might be my last update.**

 **I'm an agricultural education major. It's required that I take a power equipment class. Long story short, I got hurt in a freak accident in wielding. I accidently got flash burned. Basically, I could either go temporary blind or permanently blind within the next 48 hours. Thoughts and prayers are greatly appreciated.**

 **I'm sorry that I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. College and life get in the way. I'll try to update soon… if I still have that option. If I do go blind, I'm not sure I can ever write again. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed, followed, and favorited my stories. I'm sorry if I never get the opportunity to finish anything.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Okay!

**I'm Okay!**

I'm okay, guys! I deeply appreciate all of your touching reviews and messages! I legit almost cried (I still lack the ability to produce tears) after logging on today and seeing what everyone had said. Thank you so much for all of your concern. Yall will never know how much it means to me. Hopefully, I answered all of you back. And thank you to M, Saiyufan, Nightwingsass, Adventure time, Temporary-lah, Judy, Michi, Wrenny, Kagomeo4, OllielovesDinah, TimDrake, and all of my other guests who commented. (Sorry if I missed anyone)

For those of you who want to know whether or not I went blind, the answer is yes. Apparently, I was extremely lucky. I only briefly lost my vision. The doctor said that it was a freaking miracle. Nonetheless, briefly being unable to see is probably the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. It's hit at like two in the morning. Your eyes feel as if they're on fire and someone is trying to cut them out with a dull knife. Yet, you see nothing. You're practically helpless and you don't know what's happening. It's horrifying. I didn't even have my family with me. Both my parents and my younger sister all had the flu so they couldn't even be with me. I was just glad I had my roommate and a few of my school friends. I'd never wish this fate upon anyone. It's that bad. But, I'm lucky and so blessed that God allowed me to keep my vision.

Unfortunately, I am still experiencing side effects like having to wear sunglasses all day, the inability to produce tears, not being able to look at a computer screen, TV, or phone for more than ten minutes, not having direct eye contact with direct light, headaches, and blurry vision. But, I survived! Yay!

And yall are probably going to get a few chapters about some of the characters going blind. I'll try to update all of my stories asap!


	8. Chapter 8: Who Are These People?

**Okay, the way I set up my DC Family story line is that Bruce Wayne has Clark, Dick has Kara, Jason has Chris, Tim has Conner, and Damian originally had no one. But, I saw something on Tumblr about Damian and Jon Kent. And I really want to continue that whole thing about the BatFam and the SuperFam being best friends.**

 **So, I'm adding Jon Kent into the story. In case you didn't know, he is the biological son of Clark and Lois. I'm too busy to go back and edit Jon into the story line, so I'm just going to say he's been visiting his grandparents during the first few chapters. I'll just have to add him into my other stories later.**

 **Conner is 12 and Jon is 5.**

 **Chapter 8: Who Are These People**

 **Clark's POV**

"You want to do what?" I asked in shock as I stared at Lois.

Lois shrugged her shoulders before cuddling up to me in the bed. I wrapped my arms around her as she curled up around me.

"Clark, I said I think we should introduce Conner to Jon." **(Read AN if you don't know who Jon is)**

"Conner's only been here for four days. We don't know what he could do-"

She laid her hand on top of mine and intertwined our fingers. She smiled up at me before adding, "Conner, won't do anything. Besides, we don't have much of a choice. Tomorrow is Jon's fifth birthday. My parents will be bringing Jon home tomorrow and your parents are bringing Conner. Kara's also coming over... I'm starting to think we need a bigger apartment."

I sighed before nodding. They were going to have to meet eventually… And a bigger apartment would be kind of nice.

 **********Break************

I watched Lois trying to get lunch together in the kitchen. I asked her if she needed any help, but she declined. I ended up sitting on one the kitchen stools, watching her work.

"Is everything alright, Clark?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's just that… well… Your father hates me."

She sighed, "Daddy doesn't hate you, Clark. He's tough on you, that's all… He's not exactly the most pleasant person to my sister's boyfriend either."

"Not only that, but literally our entire family is going to be together for lunch and a trip to the zoo."

"Relax, Clark. It'll be fine," Lois replied before there was a knock on the apartment door.

Opening the door, Jon immediately latched onto my leg.

"Daddy!" Jon cried.

"Happy Birthday, son," I replied, picking him up. "Did you have a good time with Granddad and Grandmom?"

"Yes, I missed you," he replied, nuzzling into me.

"Daddy! Mom! I'm so glad you made it in alright!" Lois exclaimed as she went up to hug her parents.

"Mommy!" Jon squealed as he reached for Lois.

She took him from me as I turned to Lois' parents.

"Clark, are you just going to stand there?" Sam Lane snapped.

"No sir. It's nice to see you again," I replied before extending my hand.

We shook hands before he moved on to the couch and began flipping channels. My mother-in-law, Ella, kissed my cheek and gave me a quick hug before she followed her husband.

Lois and I took a seat on the couch across from them as Jon sat on the floor and began playing with some Legos.

"Mom, Daddy, we have to tell you something," Lois stated as she took hold of my hand.

"You're getting a divorce?" Sam asked as Jon dropped his toys and looked up at us with a teary expression.

"What! No!" Lois cried as I scooped up Jon, who held onto me.

Sam mumbled beneath his breath, "What a shame."

"Sam!" Ella hissed as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway!" Lois hissed, gaining her parent's attention. "Clark has a son and-"

"You referring to our first grandchild that you let die?"

"Samuel!" Ella hissed as she stared at her husband.

I clenched my fists as Lois laid her hand on my arm. She told me to calm down before she turned her attention to her parents.

"What happened to Chris was an accident. It wasn't Clark's fault, Dad. And Chris isn't who we were referring to. Chris was our adopted son. We adopted him together… We were referring to Conner."

"Who's Conner, Daddy?" Jon piped up.

"He's… your new brother."

 **********Break**********

Twenty minutes later, Sam was still glaring at me for "getting some random hoe pregnant and not marrying her only to wind up with a kid twelve years later" when Kara showed up. Jon started asking Lois a million questions about his new brother as I excused myself to talk to Kara in the kitchen.

Kara stated, "That man really hates you, Kal."

"I know. Believe me, I know. At our wedding, Sam said the only reason he was giving Lois to me was so she wouldn't marry Superman."

She raised an eyebrow before smirking, "Glad it worked out for him. Anyway, when do I get to meet your lovechild with Luthor?"

I frowned at her before muttering, "Don't ever say that again."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Conner, Ma, and Pa will meet us at the zoo."

 **********Break**********

 **Conner's POV**

"What's a zoo?"

"It's a place where you keep animals, Conner," Grandpa replied.

I replied, "But, isn't a farm where you keep animals like our cows and horses and pigs and-"

Grandma added, "That is true but a zoo is where you keep wild animals."

"Oh."

I returned my attention to staring out the window from the backseat of their old truck. We eventually made it to the zoo. I followed them over to entrance and found Lois and Clark with a small child, some girl, and two older people. The older man narrowed his eyes at me as we approached.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" the child screamed as he ran over to us.

They both hugged him before he looked up at me. We stared at each other. He looked like a tinier version of me. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Looking up to see Lois, she smiled and said, "Conner, this is your new brother, Jon… And that's Ella and Sam. They're my parents… I guess they're your grandparents now."

"And I'm Kara," the girl said as she stepped forward to hug me.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at them. Who are all these random people?

 ***********Break**********

I stared at all the animals in their cages before looking at Clark. I tugged on his shirt and asked, "Why do they keep them locked up?"

"It's for safety. It doesn't hurt them."

"Is that why they kept me locked up?" I asked as Lois' parents turned to stare at me.

Clark quickly shepherded me away from them. When we were a good distance from everyone else, he said, "No. It's different. These animals are kept in cages to keep people safe. You were kept in one because… People just used you the wrong way. What they did was wrong. You don't belong in one, understand?"

"Okay."

"Good. Keep in mind that Lois' parents don't know who we really are and we need to keep it that way, all right?"

"Okay."

"Good," he replied before leading me back over to where everyone else was.

We walked through all the exhibits. Lois' parents never said a single word to me. Kara was nice though. Jon didn't talk to me either. He'd stare at me every so often before looking at the animals.

 **********Break**********

After we finished looking at everything in the zoo, we returned back to Clark's and Lois' apartment. Jon was given gifts from everyone. We ate cake and ice cream. A little while later, Sam and Ella left. Grandma and Grandpa went home too but they didn't take me with them. They wanted me to spend time with my new "family members."

I ended up sitting on the couch and watched Jon play with all his new toys. Clark, Lois, and Kara were talking in the kitchen. I really just want to go home to the farm.

"Wanna play?"

"What?" I asked as I looked down to see him holding out an action figure to me.

"Play with me."

"I… I don't know how."

"I can show you!"

* * *

 **Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever. School will kill any extra time you have. I still love yall though! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
